Falling Leaves
by D'Fuentes
Summary: Heading back to the mansion, Logan finds himself derailed by Nightcrawler and Gambit, for what? Absolutely nothing. Or maybe not.


_I got a prompt from AlexHamato. Thank you!_

_"Falling Leaves"_

* * *

><p>Logan sat on a log, scattering peanuts out on the ground for the fattened redwood squirrels, and waited patiently for them to emerge from their safety zones, to fetch the freely offered food. It was the least he could do to entertain himself as he waited for Remy and Kurt to settle their bet. The wind rustled the orange leaves, about his feet, and the orange sun hung low in the sky; setting it ablaze with a bright peach to orange hue. It made him discover that he hated the color; burnt orange. However, not more than Gambit's droning heavily accented voice that was edging Kurt on to use his abilities to accomplish some meaningless task.<p>

"I say you can't do it, there ain't no way," Remy drawled, shuffling his cards in his gloved hands, and chewing a gum that had been in his mouth for over five hours now. Logan snorted in distaste when the last bit of the sentence caught his ear.

"Just get the damned thing over with already. We can't wait here all day," he snapped crumpling the empty peanut bag, and shoved it inside the pockets of his leather jacket. "What are ya waiting for?"

Gambit blew a bubble out of the whitened flavorless gun, and allowed it to pop with a loud smack. Then he chewed broadly, pulling in the tiny bits of pieces that got stuck around his mouth. Kurt scrunched up his face at the sight and pulled out a stick of gum. "No man, that's nasty. Throw that away and take this one," he offered the piece to Remy and then turned to look at the giant tree. "We're waiting for the right amount of wind; then I'll prove to you that I can totally do it," he stated pointedly.

"Well let's see it then _mon amie bleue_," Remy teased, waving a small fan made out of cards at Nightcrawler. He stuck the gum in his mouth along with the mutilated one, and continued his chewing.

"The right amount of wind?" Wolverine scowled at the two, and stared exasperatedly at their surroundings. They were somewhere on the outskirts of Xavier's mansion, or as he called it, the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The area was lonely, save for the trees that provided sparse shade with their brightly colored leaves. "Tell you what; I don't need to see this. I'm gone. You two can poof your fucking asses back to the mansion," he turned on his heels to walk back to the car.

The smell of smoke and brimstone suddenly assaulted his nostrils, when the blue demon-like mutant appeared in his path. He waved his three-fingered hands in front of him in panic. "No!" He practically shouted at Logan. "I can't teleport that far, especially with him. I -" He cut himself off as his eyes darted to the disturbed leaves on the ground. "Look there, see. The wind is strong enough, I will do it now," he asserted and moved out of Logan's way.

The clawed mutant rolled his eyes and turned around to watch, as Gambit stored away his deck of cards to observe Kurt Wagner. "I can see it all now, _mon ami_. One hundred green ones to spend on-" he stopped short when Wolverine uttered a low growl and shot a cold glare in his direction.

Logan was clearly out of patience, and the irritation was becoming unbearable. When Remy closed his mouth, silencing the annoying popping sounds of his gum, Wolverine sighed heavily and pinched the skin between his brows, turning his attention towards Kurt.

The blue mutant was standing beneath a tree, looking up at the branches, as a gust of wind harried its leaves, causing them to descend in a rapid shower of orange and brown. Gambit smirked, while Kurt disappeared from his spot, leaving behind a thin spiraling wisp of grey smoke.

In the blink of an eye, a series of uninterrupted thumps were heard, as the mutant appeared haphazardly around the tree, catching the leaves as they fell to the earth. Eventually, the air was saturated with the scent of brimstone and smoke, and all the leaves vanished from their sight, save one. It drifted to the ground slowly and Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Remy applauded their comrade, and had a devious grin on his face. "Bet 'ya he can't get that one in time," he said pulling an energy charged 'King of Spades' out of his pocket.

Logan grunted, making no comment to his statement, and started walking off. Then, another loud sound was heard, announcing Nightcrawler's appearance; followed by the sound of leaves falling.

He spun around only to see a pile of leaves, where Gambit once stood.

"What the?" Remy's thick cajun accent came from under the pile, before the mound exploded, erupting in a display of falling burnt leaves. "Kurt!" he cried threateningly jumping out of the fallen leaves. "Fuck."

Logan chuckled, and flicked some burnt leaves off his coat. "Serves you right Bub." He was pretty much entertained by the kid's attempt to con the 'con artist' himself.

"I couldn't have said it better Logan," Kurt's laughing voice called from beneath the tree he had set out to win the bet. "I told you that I could do it, now you owe me one hundred dollars," he laughed at Gambit, wagging a single leaf in the palm of his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Now, were you entertained?<em>

_If you like this, be sure to check out my transition to crossover crossover...TMNT - X-Men "Set Fire to the Rage" :-) Criticisms are welcome!_


End file.
